


Champion

by IndianCherryBlossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndianCherryBlossom/pseuds/IndianCherryBlossom
Summary: Ash wins the Alola League. He feels one person should know about it first.
Relationships: Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Champion

Ash couldn't believe it.

He was a champion.

He was the best _in a whole region._

And he was pretty sure he was dreaming. There was no way he could have won a league.

Gladion congratulated him. That's when he broke out of his reverie.

He had a few hours to kill until the award giving ceremony takes place.

Fishing out a number from his bag, he dialled a number. His childhood friend had to be the first person to know.

"Gary?"

"Hey there Ashy-boy! What made you call?"

"I'm a champion." Ash said, the words finally sinking in.

Gary looked excited.

"Congratulations Ashy! I knew you had it in you!"

"Thanks! I still can't believe it!"

"You better do! Win the next battle for me okay? The exhibition battle."

"I'll try"

"You have to organise a party when you get home!"

"No promises!"


End file.
